


Well, That Was Unexpected

by RoseWilliams15



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Finn is a jerk, Happy Ending, Unexpected Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7251175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseWilliams15/pseuds/RoseWilliams15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say that you need to expect the unexpected, but sometimes, the surprise end result is better than anything that you could imagine.<br/>OR <br/>The one in which Clarke and Lexa end up sitting next to one another at the Skaikru vs. Trikru rivalry baseball game, while on their first dates with other people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, That Was Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Here is some cute Clexa for you all. Enjoy!

Lexa scrolled through page after page of entertainment ads on her phone, trying to find an activity that would make for a perfect first date. “Romantic boat ride? That’s awfully cliche and I wouldn’t want her to get sea sick.” She mused aloud to her empty apartment,before sighing deeply. “There’s gotta be something…” She paused and hovered her thumb above a new ad. “Trikru is playing Skaikru this weekend? That’s perfect! Everyone loves baseball.” She said triumphantly as she quickly went to the contacts section of her phone. It only took her a second to find the one that she was looking for. “Hey dad, can I ask you for a favor?”  
***  
Finn felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he reluctantly paused Call of Duty to check it. 

Clarke Griffin (Blue Eyes and Boobs):  
Hey Finn! I just wanted to let you know that I’m super excited for our date tomorrow. :D Can you give me an idea of what we’re doing? I want to plan my outfit, I wouldn’t want to wear a ski jacket to the beach or something like that. 

Finn rolled his eyes. “It’s a good thing she’s hot.” He set down his phone and grabbed his laptop off of the coffee table in front of him. In all honesty, if she hadn’t texted him,he would have completely forgotten about her. He’d already been out with three different women this week and missing out on this new one wouldn’t have bothered to him in the slightest. With a lazy grunt, he pulled up her twitter profile and scrolled through her recent tweets. It became obvious immediately that she was a massive Skaikru Arkers fan. Nearly all of her tweets and retweets were game details and replays. Her avi was of her facing the diamond with her back to the camera, wearing a baseball cap with the Arker logo backwards on her head. “Oh this is too easy.” He commented before picking up his phone and typing out a reply. 

Finn Collins:  
I’m excited too! Wear anything you own that is Arker related, we’re spending the day at the ballpark.

Clarke Griffin (Blue Eyes and Boobs):  
Oh my God, no way! You are the best! See you tomorrow :)

“Damn right I’m the best.” 

“What’s that babe?” A tall girl, clad only in a large t-shirt and underwear asked as she walked into the room carrying two freshly opened bottles of beer. 

“It’s nothing, baby I’m just talking to the game.” He said gesturing to tv.

***   
The next day…

Clarke read and reread the ticket that Finn had just handed her. “You got us seats behind home plate?” She asked excitedly. 

Finn shrugged smugly. “What, like it’s hard?

Clarke grinned and broadly and grabbed his arm just below the elbow, before dragging him toward the entrance.   
In her excitement, she missed Finn locking eyes with another girl across the concourse. She had carmel colored hair and was wearing a bright pink dress and matching wedges. Finn held his free hand up to the side of this face in the universal "call me" symbol. She smiled and shot him a wink before disappearing into the crowd.   
***   
"Trikru doesn't stand a chance." Clarke said as she approached her seat. 

"Mhmm." Finn mumbled from behind her, having just caught sight of a familiar pink dress. The girl from before was sitting next to a brunette woman; just two seats down from himself and Clarke. 

The brunette turned around to look at the newcomers. She was wearing white jean shorts and a black and green Trikru jersey, the opposite of Clarke, who was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white Skaikru t-shirt. "Would you care to put money on that comment?"

Clarke smirked. "Gladly. $20 says that Skaikru stomps Trikru just like they have every time in the past." 

"You're on." The girl said, offering her hand to Clarke. "I'm Lexa by the way." 

Clarke took the hand and shook it. "Clarke. Thanks for the easy money Lexa, it will be perfect for a post game ice cream celebration." 

Lexa raised an amused eyebrow before looking over at the girl that sat beside her, who was focused intently on her rose gold iPhone 6. "Oops, my bad. This is Costia, she's my uh... date."

The other women looked up at the sound of her name and gave a small wave; her eyes lingering for a moment too long on Finn.   
The boy held her gaze, only losing it when he felt Clarke elbow him gently in the ribs. "This is Finn, he's my date." 

"Nice to meet you Finn." Lexa said politely. 

Finn nodded and sat down, sparing one last glance at Costia. 

Clarke caught the look and bit into the side of her cheek as hurt flowed through her chest. She went to say something to him, but was cut off by the voice of the umpire shouting "Play ball!"

She took her seat and watched the pitcher throw the first strike of the game. All thoughts about Finn's wandering eye were pushed into the back of her mind and were quickly replaced with excitement for the game.   
***   
An hour later, Clarke was hunched over in her seat, furiously writing on her score card. Lexa watched over her shoulder and chucked as she looked over the marks. Clarke turned to face her. "What's so funny?" She asked, pushing the glasses that had appeared out of her purse some time during the first inning, up her nose. 

Lexa shrugged. "You just looked so focused, I would have thought that you'd have noticed that you've been marking Trikru's stats in Skaikru's side for an inning and a half now." 

Clarke's eyes returned to her card and after taking a second to look it over, her eyes shifted back over at Lexa and blushed. "I was wondering why what I had didn't match up with what was on the scoreboard. I thought it was a mistake on their part." The blush faded and was quickly replaced with a mischievous smile. 

"That's actually good. This way I'm still on track to take home that money." 

"Skaikru is only up by two runs and there is still plenty of game left. Don't get too cocky Clarke." 

Clarke smiled before crumpling it up into a ball and putting it into her purse. Lexa watched on curiously. "Why'd you scrap it? It wouldn't have been that hard to fix." 

“It's not that big of a deal. I've kept score for thousands of Arker games." 

Lexa's eyes opened wide in surprise. "Really?"

"Is it that surprising?"

"N-no, well yes? A lot of people that I've met find baseball to be difficult to watch; most people think it’s really boring. That and I can't think of a single person who would take the time to learn how to keep score," She said, not so subtly looking at Costia. 

Clarke smiled and pushed a piece of curly blonde hair behind her ear. 

“It’s a funny story actually,” Clarke said and then paused, silently asking if the girl in front of her wanted to finish. 

Lexa caught on and nodded. 

“When I was a kid, I spent every afternoon in my mom’s office. While I was waiting for her to get off of work, I would tune the TV into the Skaikru game. The sport fascinated me right away and over the years, with the help of the internet, I taught myself to keep score.” Clarke’s eyes were glazed over slightly, completely caught up in memories. 

Lexa couldn’t help but smile at the girl’s love of the sport because it was something that was near and dear toher heart as well. When Clarke rejoined reality, Lexa took the opportunity to speak up. “I’ve spent my whole life around baseball. My dad used to play for the Grounders actually.” 

Clarke’s face lit up at that. “Really? Lexa that’s so cool!”

“He was a shortstop. You may have heard of him, his name is Gustus…”

“Your dad is Gustus Woods?”

Lexa smiled shyly. “That’s him.”

“Your dad made the game winning play in the World Series in 2000!”

“Yep.” Lexa said with a chuckle. She enjoyed Clarke’s enthusiasm, which was the polar opposite of the attention she was getting from her date, which was non-existent. The girl hadn’t even taken her eyes of her phone since the game began. 

“Have you seen the ring? Does he still have his championship hat?”  
Lexa opened her mouth to respond but Clarke’s attention was no longer on her. 

“Cool it Finn.” Said the blonde as she slapped his hand off of her thigh. 

“What am I supposed to do? I’m falling asleep over her Clarke! I didn’t say yes to a date with you so I could sit around and watch a bunch of dudes in tight pants throw a ball around all afternoon.”

Clarke’s eyes flashed with pain. “Why did you say yes then?”

Finn shrugged. “You probably don’t want me to answer that.”

Clarke shook her head in disbelief. “Well in that case I don’t see any reason for you to stay.”

Finn stood up. “Your loss.” He said and started to walk up the stairs. 

Clarke sat back in her chair, stunned. Lexa wanted to say something, but before she could, motion beside her caught her attention. Costia, too, had stood and collected her things. “Where are you going, Costia? Are you hungry? Thirsty? I wouldn’t mind going and getting you something.”

Costia stook her head. “I’m sorry Lexa, you seem like a nice girl but I’m not really into that. You’re probably better suited for someone else.” She said before glancing over at Clarke. “Bye Lexa. Hey Finn, wait up!”

Lexa watched Costia run up the stairs to catch up to Finn, who watched her with hungry eyes. The brunette felt nausea tangle in her gut and quickly returned her attention back to the game. 

The girls sat in silence until Lincoln Forest hit a pop fly to Monty Green in the shallow right field to end the eighth inning two hours later. The score was Skaikru: 12, Trikru: 11 and the tension of the crowd was growing by the second. 

The Jumbo-tron that hung above the field changed from a view of the players to one of the crowd. It moved around for nearly a minute before landing on Clarke and Lexa. The image of them was outlined by bright red letters that spelled “Kiss Cam.” Both girls jumped in their seats and turned to face each other.   
Clarke was caught off guard by the deep green in Lexa’s eyes. She hadn’t noticed it before but was beyond happy to see it now. 

Lexa watched as Clarke’s eyes flicked down to her lips, and without hesitation, she leaned forward and gently pressed her lips against those of the other woman. The crowd cheered and the camera moved on to another unsuspecting couple. Neither girl noticed, both too focused on each other. 

They parted a moment later, keeping their eyes locked on each other but not speaking. A smile crept slowly onto Clarke’s face and it only took a second for Lexa to mirror it. 

“Well,” Clarke said, unconsciously adjusting her glasses. “That was not how I expected today to go.”  
Lexa watched her carefully. “Was it better than you expected?”

“Well, let’s see, I started the day by going on a date with a jerk who had zero interest in actually dating me. But then I got to kiss a beautiful girl, and,” she paused and looked up at the scoreboard, ”Skaikru is up by one run at the top of the ninth. I’d say it was much better.” 

Clarke’s words sent a wave of warmth through Lexa’s entire body. Clarke smirked, loving the effect that she had on the other girl. “You did hear me say that Skaikru was winning right?”

“You did? I uh…” The tips of Lexa’s ears turned an astonishing shade of red. 

Clarke grabbed Lexa’s hand and intertwined their fingers. “You’re cute when you’re embarrassed.” The blush spread to Lexa’s cheeks. Clarke took pity on the girl and turned to watch the game, keeping her hand in Lexa’s.   
***   
Skaikru was unable to score any more during their half of the inning, which sent Trikru into the bottom of the ninth down by a single run.  
After a quick strike out and a ground out, their chances of winning the game were looking increasingly slim. Titus Arthur, the hitter with the lowest batting average on the team stepped up to the plate. Lexa rested her free elbow on the arm rest beside her and placed her forehead in her palm. “Why did it have to be him? He’s barely hitting over .100.” She complained in a muffled voice. 

Clarke gently squeezed Lexa’s other hand. “It was inevitable Lexa, Trikru never wins.” Clarke said jokingly, trying her best to lighten the mood.

“Yeah, yeah.” The sound of a bat connecting with a ball rang out through the stadium and Lexa’s head shot up. “Oh no.” 

The ball was hit straight up into the air and was now falling directly towards Bellamy Blake, Skaikru’s second baseman. Lexa squeezed Clarke’s hand unconsciously and held her breath. Bellamy took his eyes off of the ball for a split second and glanced at the crowd. Just as he looked back up, the ball smacked him in the nose. Clarke gasped and Lexa sat back in silence. Titus made it to first base before anyone knew what was happening.   
An umpire called time and Blake was rushed off of the field, only to be replaced by Wells Jaha a moment later. Lexa looked over at Clarke and found her staring   
at the field open-mouthed. “He’ll be alright Clarke. I’m sure it’s just a broken nose.”

Clarke shook her head. “I don’t really care about Blake. From all of the stories you hear about him in the tabloids, is sounds like he needed to be knocked down a peg. I’m just pissed that he dropped the ball. The game should be over and I should be $20 richer.” She said with a pout. 

“Oh you poor thing.” Lexa teased as she bumped Clarke with her shoulder. 

During their minor scuffle, a new Trikru batter had stepped up to the plate. He was small compared to the rest of the team, and quite a bit younger too. His name was Aden and today just so happened to be his Major League debut. 

Lexa caught sight of his unkempt blonde hair and sighed. She had been following his journey since the day he was drafted. Her father was still a recruiter for the Grounders and had seen something special in the kid. He was like a little brother to her and seeing him under this kind of pressure was nauseating. Thus far in the game, he had struck out twice, but still appeared to be calm. “Come on Ades,” She whispered. “You got this kid.” 

The first two pitches that he saw were strikes and Lexa was sure that her heart was going to beat right out of her chest. The next pitch came in high and inside and Aden had to duck to so that it wouldn’t hit him in the head. “Hey! Watch it!” Lexa yelled, jumping up from her seat. 

A security guard began moving in her direction and Clarke pulled her back down. She didn’t know about the connection that Lexa had with the kid, but she could tell that he was important to her. “He’s fine Lexa.” The other girl’s eyes were rimmed with fear. Clarke cupped her chin and brought Lexa’s attention to her face. “Hey, hey. He’s okay. He didn’t get hit. It’s alright.” 

Lexa visibly relaxed and yet another blush crossed her features. “Sorry, I just…” 

The sound of Aden’s bat cracking caused the girl fall silent and her eyes flashed back to the field. The ball was hit high and deep. All of the air was sucked out of Lexa’s lungs as she tracked the ball. It soared over the heads of the outfielders and into the stands behind them. The crowed exploded with cheers of both triumph and anger and Lexa bent over and surprised Clarke with an excited kiss on the cheek. The blonde sat back speechless and Lexa turned back to watch Aden complete is homerun trot. “Atta boy Ades!” She shouted into the sound of the crowd. 

Lexa felt a tap on her shoulder, and when she moved to find the source, she saw Clarke standing there, holding out a $20 bill. “You won, fair and square.” 

A grin made its way across her face and she grabbed the money. “Yes, yes I did. But if you don’t mind, I’d like to use it to take you out on a proper date. One that, unlike this one, doesn’t start with you seeing someone else. I believe that I heard you say something about a post-game ice cream celebration?” 

Clarke smiled and grabbed Lexa’s hand. “That sounds like a wonderful idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think? If you liked it, please leave a comment and a kudos. If you have any questions, or just want to say hi, visit me on tumblr @rosewilliams1736  
> Until Next Time!  
> ~RoseWilliams15  
> P.S. If you want to see more from me, feel free to leave me a prompt either here or on tumblr


End file.
